STAR WARS Episode IV: The Boy Who Lived
by Bloatman
Summary: This is a meant to be a fun mash-up taking the characters from the Harry Potter saga and throwing them into the storyline of Star Wars and is not meant to be taken too seriously. Please read and enjoy the ride. The better the response the more likely I'll continue this story, so PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter or any of the associated character, places or items of either universe. Please George Lucas and JK Rowling don't sue me.**

**A/N: This is a meant to be a fun mash-up taking the characters from the Harry Potter saga and throwing them into the storyline of Star Wars and is not meant to be taken too seriously. Please read and enjoy the ride. **

**The better the response the more likely I'll continue this story, so PLEASE REVIEW! **

**STAR WARS, Episode IV: The Boy Who lived**

A LONG TIME AGO, IN AN ALTER-UNIVERSE, FAR, FAR AWAY . . .

_It is a period of civil war. Rebel Wizards, calling themselves The Order of The Phoenix, have won their first victory against the evil Death Eater Empire, led by their Emperor, Lord Voldemort._

_During the battle, The Order of the Phoenix managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station, powered by Dark Magic, with the capabilities of destroying entire planets._

_Pursued by the Empire's sinister wizards, Princess Hermione races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy . . ._

Inside Princess Hermione's Corellian Cruiser space vessel, Order of the Phoenix spies scurry back as the ship is rocked by the concussions of massive exterior explosions from the Empire's Star Cruiser Class ship, The Devastator, as it rains down heavy laser canon fire. Two droids, R2D2 and Luna-Threepio, clumsily navigate their ways through the corridors, in pursuit of The Princess.

"Artoo, they've shut down the main reactor. This ship will most likely be destroyed in this madness." Luna said casually. The Luna Series droids were protocol droids, designed to act as ambassadors and translators for their owners. Each Droid had either gold or silver reflective metallic shells, humanoid in appearance. The Luna-Threepio models were fashioned after young human females, with striking blonde hair.

Artoo chirped and beeped, concurring. R2D2 were astro-mech droids, usually used for navigation of through the galaxies and sometimes for remedial tasks on planets too.

The Phoenix Rebels file past the droids, drawing their wands and preparing for their ship for to be forcefully boarded. "I fear there will be no escape for the Princess this time." Luna says.

"Bleep, bloop-bop, squeal." Artoo sounds off in a language only known to other droids.

"What's that?" Luna asks as Artoo quickly takes a side corrider and Luna follows struggling to keep up.

The boarding bay door to the rebel's space cruiser is blasted open from the outside. Death Eater Troopers rush aboard as the large hallway erupts in a series of curses, counter curses, jinxes, hexes and charms and The Order of the Phoenix fight desperately to stop the Death Eaters but to no avail. The small rebel force is quickly subdued and disarmed. The commander of the Devastator, third ranking officer of the Imperial army and last of two known Sith Lords, Darth Snape, board's the ship, his black cape flowing behind him and his face covered by a gruesome black robotic mask.

Darth Snape reaches down and grabs a Phoenix Officer by his neck, "Where are the transmissions that you've intercepted?"

"We've intercepted no transmissions." The Phoenix Officer says struggling to breathe, "This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador?" Snape demands but the Phoenix Officer refuses to talk. Snape intensifies his grip, snapping the man's neck and then discards the man's body on the ground.

"Commander," Snape orders, "tear this ship apart until you've found the stolen plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!"

In the bowels of the ship, Luna searches for Artoo. The R2 units with three-point rolling wheels are much faster than the Luna models clumsy waddling on mechanized legs. "There you are Artoo. I thought I'd lost you!" Artoo whistled a greeting.

"The Imperial army has taken the ship. I fear that we may be sent off to the Kessel Spice mines or who know where else." Luna said with great sadness. She had become very fond of this Artoo unit, well as found as a droid can be. "I do hope that they don't split us up."

Artoo beeped and spun. "What plans? Princess Hermione gave you the secret stolen plans to hide?" Artoo hooted a reply. "Then we have to get off of this ship."

Artoo spun and began wheeling away, rolling into an escape pod. "Escape pods are only for humans and other living life forms. Us taking this would be stealing." Luna said and Artoo gurgled, "I agree. I'm not going to regret this either."

A small pronged cable came from one of Artoo's hidden compartments, plugging into the escape pods computer mainframe interface. Artoo's dome spun and bleeped to Luna. "Tatooine. What in the universe is on Tatioone? Oh a secret mission. Okay." Luna said as the pod doors closed and blasted away from the ship. Looking through one of the port holes back at Princess Hermione's Cruiser, Luna said "That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here."

**So the intro to the story was a nearly literal adaption but this story will differ and expand as it continues, I just really wanted to give it a solid foundation to start from. What'd you think about Luna-Threepio? I like the character and transforming C3PO's dialogue from very cowardly to more of how Luna would respond proved to be more difficult than I had first thought.**

**I'd like to continue this story but will only do so if it gets a good response. I am currently juggling three other fan fics, so while taking on another is not too taxing, but I definitely don't want to continue if no one is reading or enjoying it. So please let me know if you'd like me to continue by leaving a review or sending a personal message. And again, THANK YOU for reading! - **_**Bloatman**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter or any of the associated character, places or items of either universe. Please George Lucas and JK Rowling don't sue me.**

**A/N: This is a meant to be a fun mash-up taking the characters from the Harry Potter saga and throwing them into the storyline of Star Wars and is not meant to be taken too seriously. Please read and enjoy the ride. **

**The better the response the more likely I'll continue this story, so PLEASE REVIEW! **

**STAR WARS, Episode IV: The Boy Who lived**

A LONG TIME AGO, IN AN ALTER-UNIVERSE, FAR, FAR AWAY . . .

**:::::Princess Hermione's Corellian Cruiser:::::**

Darth Snape regally stands by watching as the Death Eater Troopers tear the ship apart in search of Princess Hermione and the plans that were stolen by the Order of the Phoenix rebels. His patience is running thin. He knows that Emperor Voldemort will not be pleased if Darth Snape's allows the plans to slip from the grasp of the Imperial Army. Lord Snape cannot fail him.

Two Troopers come walking towards Snape; in their custody is Princess Hermione. She is cuffed and one of the Troopers is clutching her confiscated wand.

"Lord Snape, I should have known. Only you would be so bold." The Princess calls out to Darth Snape as she approaches. "The Imperial Senate and the Ministry of Magic will not stand for this. Once they hear that you've attacked a diplomatic . . . "

Lord Snape cuts her off in mid-sentence, "Silence you silly girl!" He commands. "You and I both know that you weren 't on any mercy mission this time. I want to know what happened to the plans that the Order of the Phoenix beamed aboard this vessel."

"I have no clue what in the universe you're talking about." Hermione said. "I'm a member or the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan . . . "

"You're a rebel and a traitor! As part of the Order Of the Phoenix, I place you under arrest. For being the 'Brightest Witch of your Age' you can be rather thick. Gaurds take her away." Snape ordered.

The Death Eater Commander said, "She'll die before she tells you anything."

Snape turned to him, "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and inform the Ministry that when we came to help them, we found all aboard were dead."

A Second Office Trooper came running up and kneeled before Darth Snape, "Lord Snape, we have completed our search of the vessel. The plans are no longer aboard the ship. We believe she sent them in an unmanned escape pod. "

Snape slowly hisses in disgust. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally."

"Yes sir."

**:::::Tattooine, Desert:::::**

The desert planet of Tattooine in the Arkanis Sector of the Outer Rim territories, often times has been referred to as the Armpit of the Outer Rim. A planet engulfed in sea of sand, home to some of the most lowdown and dirty scourge of the universe. Smugglers, thieves and murders are attracted to the planet's slums and bars for their free trade, black markets and lax policing efforts. The notorious villainous gangster family The Hutts, oversee all gambling, drug and slave trafficking and other various illegal pastimes. The planets natives, mostly humans, live simple poverty-stricken lives, most are farmers or small shop owners. Hermits and nomads are scarcely scattered in tiny settlements, throughout the outer-lands. Primitive tribes of Tusken Raiders caravan throughout small encampments and caves, attacking travelers whom wander the desert in small numbers, "raiding" their possessions and supplies. Podraces are the local's favorite pastime; Men, women, child and alien, all compete against one another in these dangerous races, while spectators cheer and place bets on their favorite competitor.

In the desert of Jungland, also called "No Man's Land" is where the escape pod harboring R2D2, Luna-Threepio and rebel's stolen plans crashed landed. Once they exited the pod, Luna-Threepio declared, "What a beautifully desolate planet. Where are we R2?"

R2 whistled and beeped a response, "Oh Tattooine, I see." Luna said sounding not as excited as she had moments before. "Now that we are here, where are we going?"

Again R2 chirped as he began rolling away. "A settlement and a hermit, huh?" Luna asked struggling to keep up. "How do you go so fast in sand with those three tiny wheels?" She asked.

"R2 slow down!" Luna called, "Silly astromech droid!"

As R2D2 reached the top of the dune he whistled and bleeped, spinning in circles, while his round dome spun the opposite direction. "A Jawa transport? Flee R2 or we'll be captured." Luna warned but it was too late.

**:::::STAR DESTOYER, DEVASTATOR, Outer Space, Near Tattooine:::::**

As the Death Eater's First Commander aboard The Devastator, Lord Snape's personal ship, Igor Karkaroff knew the news he was bringing to the Sith Lord would not please him, but it was Karkaroff's job to deliver it anyways.

"Lord Snape" Karkaroff said kneeling, "it appears that two droids were sent in the escape pod down to Tatooine's surface but they were gone when we discovered the pod."

"Droids?" Snape spat, although he had thought that was a rather ingenious rouse the Princess had pulled, too bad she'd never live to tell her story. "Where are they now?"

"We don't know sir." Karkaroff answered honestly.

"Then you need to find them. They are droids, traveling in the sands of Tattooine, follow . . . their . . . tracks." Darth Snape said indignantly.

"Yes sir." Karkaroff rose and left without ever making eye contact with Lord Snape. Snape thoroughly enjoyed watching people squirm in his presence.

**Bloatman's Corner: Thank you for reading! Sorry about the short chapter. In the next chapter, this story's Luke Skywalker is introduced and I felt that combining the two chapters would make a much too long chapter. Also, be on the lookout for the introduction of the Han Solo character as well. **

**Please if you're enjoying what you're reading and would like to see more of this story posted, please leave a review! Thanks - **_**Bloatman**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter or any of the associated character, places or items of either universe. Please George Lucas and JK Rowling don't sue me.**

**A/N: This is a meant to be a fun mash-up taking the characters from the Harry Potter saga and throwing them into the storyline of Star Wars and is not meant to be taken too seriously. Please read and enjoy the ride. **

**The better the response the more likely I'll continue this story, so PLEASE REVIEW! **

**STAR WARS, Episode IV: The Boy Who lived**

A LONG TIME AGO, IN AN ALTER-UNIVERSE, FAR, FAR AWAY . . .

**:::::#4 Privet Dr, Moisturization Settlement, Tattoine:::::**

Seventeen year old Harry Skywizard sat in total darkness, in the closet that had been transformed into his room, awaiting summons from one the Dursley's with whom he lived. Harry had been brought here when he was a baby to live with the only family that he had left. His mother died in child birth and his father was a pilot who died in the Clone Wars. Harry couldn't remember anything about them because he was too young when all that had occured. He'd never even seen pictures. Uncle Owen, had destroyed any connection that he'd had with Harry's father, even changing his last name to Dursley instead of Skywizard and forbidden anyone to talk about or even bring up Harry's parents.

Harry had lived his life to this point as an unwanted reminder of something that his Uncle was trying to forget. His Uncle reminded of this daily. Harry was treated as their slave. Slavery on Tattooine was legal, and while Harry was not officially registered as property of the Dursley's, that didn't change the way they treated him. All the clothes that he had had come in the form of hand-me-downs, from the Durley's own teenager, Dudley. Dudley, mean by nature and as spoiled as the day is long, loved nothing better than commanding Harry to do his every bidding. Today he had ordered Harry to stay put in his room and only to come out when he needed something.

Today was a special in the Durley home. Today was "Little Baby Dudle-bumpkins" as Aunt Beru called her only son, birthday. Harry had turned 17, three months ago and like every-other birthday, for as long as Harry could remember, he received no gifts, no cards and not even any acknowledgement. Today, Dudley had already received his third Pod racer, which did not satisfy him one bit. After an enormous tantrum, Uncle Owen had finally calmed Dudley with the promise of a new Land Speeder, which the family would go to Mos Eisley straight after dinner and Dudley would have the pick of any Land Speeder he wanted.

The Dursley's loved to Brag how Dudley was going straight after he graduated from school to join the Imperial Army where he'd be a pilot. But Harry knew better. Not only was Dudley a terrible pilot, he'd either finished in last place for all Pod races, or crashed and destroyed his racer. Of course the Dursley's had always, blamed faulty equipment or cheating or whatever excuse they could come with for Dudley not getting first place. Plus Harry knew that Dudley was also far too fat to fit in the cockpit of TIE Fighter anyways.

Harry knew that he was a good pilot. Every chance he'd get when the Dursley's would leave him home alone, he'd steal one of Dudley's Pod Racers, and tear through the many canyons surrounding their my settlement. He'd push the massive machines to their limits. Harry was sure that he could win one the races if only given a chance. But that wouldn't happen; not until he was an adult anyways. Until then Harry would have to bide his time.

"HARRY! HARRY SKYWHIMPEROR! COME HERE NOW!" Dudley roared. Reluctantly, Harry left his tiny room and went to Dudley who was in the kitchen stuffing a sickening amount of Bar-B-Qued Rancor Beast into his gullet.

"What?" Harry asked. He could feel his stomach turning as he tried to look away.

"Mommy wants you to go tell Daddy, that we need a droid that speaks Bocce." Dudley said between bites.

"No she doesn't. I just heard her to telling you to do that." Harry said.

"Yea, well now I'm telling you to do it. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! REMEMBER?" As Dudley shouted large chunks of bar-b-que spewed from his mouth and landed on the floor. "And clean that up too!"

As Harry cleaned the floor he began to dry heave. "No you don't dog! If you're going to be sick you go outside." Dudley commanded. "Oh and tell Daddy, that I want an astromech droid."

"Why in the world do you want that?" Harry questioned.

"Because I'm a pilot" Dudley answered. _Yea right! _Harry thought to himself. "And because, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

Without another word Harry left to go meet Uncle Owen by near the Jawa's sandcrawler. When he got there, he saw the Jawa's had just brought out their droid selection. Among them, all standing in a row was multiple droids from just about every make and design.

Uncle Owen saw Harry approaching, "You. What do you want?"

"Aunt Beru needs a droid that can translate Bocce and Dudley wants an astromech droid." Harry answered, waiting to be dismissed.

"Astromech driod huh? Of course he's going to need one being a pilot and all." Uncle Owen said scratching his chin. "But they're really expensive . . . then again it is his birthday."

"Stay with me Harry. I'm going to need help getting two droids back to the farm. You never know if they will come with retraining bolts or not." Uncle Owen ordered.

"Yes sir." Harry answered reluctantly.

Once the Jawa's signaled it was okay for the farmers to approach the droids, Uncle Owen went straight to the golden Luna model. Looking the droid over he declared, "I have no need for a protocol driod!" Harry knew this was just a ploy to try to get a cheaper price from the Jawa's.

"Sir I am programmed with over 30 secondary . . . " Luna-threepio started but was cut off.

"What I really need is a droid who can speak the binary language of moisture vaporators." Owen said.

"My first job was programming vapor lifts, very similar to your moisture vaporators." Luna said.

"Do you speak Bocce?" Owen asked.

"Of course I do! I'm fluent in over . . . "

"Shut up!" Uncle Owen snapped.

"Shutting up, sir!" Luna said in a rather sarcastic tone for a droid, which made Harry giggle.

" . . . And we'll take that red astromech unit too." Owen said to Jawa.

"Uncle Owen, that R4 unit looks really beat up." Harry interjected.

"Since when did you become so handy, huh? The only thing you've ever been handy for is sweeping, mopping and getting me a cold butter-beer after a hard day's work." Owen said. Harry couldn't remember a single time when his uncle had ever done a true hard day's work.

"Sir might I suggest . . ." began Luna.

"No you may not!" Uncle Owen answered. "Now Harry get these two and take them back to the garage, I want both cleaned and oiled down, with new restraining bolts put on them before dinner."

R2D2 beeped and whistled and tried to make a run for it and all the Jawa's converged to stop him. Harry watched the ruckus for just a second then said, "Come on you two" motioning for R4D4 and Luna-threepio to follow him.

With all the farmers backs turned to them as they walked away and the Jawa's still struggling with Artoo, Luna seized her opportunity. She reached down into back maintenance hatch of the red R4D4 droid, and detached the circuits enabled speech and motor functions. Luna knew the Jawa's could fix this and she had to save Artoo.

"Um sirs! Sirs!" she called after them. "I believe this R4 unit is defective."

When Harry and Uncle Owen turned around and saw the R4 unit no operational, Uncle Owen blew a fuse. "How DARE you! You no good Jawa's, trying to jip me." Uncle Owen went to argue, or haggle rather, with the Jawa's.

Harry came over and saw that someone had detached the circuits allowing speech and movement. Harry glanced up at the Luna model with curiosity but Luna just looked straight ahead impassively. Harry knew that this R4 unit could be repaired in a matter of seconds but chose to just see how this played out.

". . . Had this droid waited to break down until after we'd made it home, my Dudle-Bumkins entire birthday would be ruined! Do you understand me? Ruined!" Uncle Owen barked at the Jawa's.

"Sir, Sir that R2 unit there, the blue one, is in exceptional condition. I have worked with him in the past and can vouch that he is a top notch droid!" Luna-threepio called to her new owner.

"Fine, fine! I'll take the R2 unit but at half the cost, since you tried to pull a fast one over on me." Uncle Owen said. After the new payment was negotiated they all left and made their way for the Dursley's farm.

Once inside the garage away from the prying ears and the demands of the Dursley family, Harry lowered Luna-threepio into an oil bath and plugged Artoo into the powercell recharger. "So what was that with unplugging the R4 unit?" Harry asked as he began scraping the char stains off of R2D2.

"Sir I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Luna responded.

Harry frowned, "I bet you don't. And you can call me Harry."

"Sir Harry it is." Luna said.

"Not sir Harry. Just Harry, no sir." Harry responded with a chuckle.

"And I am Luna-threepio, human-cyborg relations and this is my counterpart ArtooDetoo." Luna said.

"Well I'm pleased to me both of you." Harry said. "Wow this really is a lot of scoring here. It looks like you two have seen a lot of action."

"I am amazed that we're in this good of condition, with all fighting and the rebel alliance and all." Luna said. R2 whislted a very scornful sound.

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" Harry asked anxiously.

"That's kind of how we came to be in your service." Luna answered.

"Wow that's amazing." Just then Harry bumped a button on Artoo's control panel and a holographic message began to play. It was a girl that Harry never seen before and she said, "Help me Dumbledore Kenobi, you're my only hope." Then in mid message Artoo shut himself off.

"What? I want to see the message!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Sir…er Harry, Artoo sometimes has a mind all his own."

"Dumbledore Kenobi? I wonder if she means Old-man Kenobi?" Harry asked himself aloud. "I always thought his first name was Albus." Luna watched on from the oil bath.

"You two hang tight, I need to go make the Dursley's dinner and then we're going to Mos Eisley. I'll finish cleaning you when we get back." Harry said as he left the garage and made his way back to the house.

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: **Bar-b-qued Ranchor beast? Sounds delicious to me. Anyways, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. And please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
